Battles of the Generations
by JealousyGirl101
Summary: After a sudden encounter with some delinquents with creatures called "Pokemon", the Autobots feel like they too need to know more about them in order to adapt to this world. So who comes into help? The very trainer who helped beat said delinquents...only problems? She hates people and robots...and a few screws seemed to be loose; both in present and past.
1. Aid from a Trainer

**_(Enter the Pokemon "We Will Be Heroes" Opening as opening)_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Battle 1: Aid from a "Trainer"~<strong>

It was rather dark and deep into the night, barley past midnight and yet sounds were still echoing among the city of Detroit. Its been about three days since the Decepticon named "Starscream" appeared and the Autobots were fully welcomed to Earth. So far, all things were fairly well, but they all noticed strange creatures running around the city, even with people and playing among them. The Autobots heard they were called "Pokemon", but that's about it. However; it seemed that tonight, they'd learn just what they were capable of.

It all started when Prowl and Bumblebee, two of Earth's Autobots had found three teenage boys stealing from a store they had broken into. And currently. They were in pursuit of the teens now.

"Hey! Get back here!" Bumblebee said as he and Prowl followed the cheep van which was quite possibly their "Get-a-way" vehicle. The van made a sudden turn and both bots followed and suddenly stopped; the van had reached a dead end. Both Autobots transformed and stared down the van.

"I highly suggest you give up now." Bumblebee said. There was silence before one door opened and out came a boy stepped out, hands above his head. Bumblebee smirked and crossed his arms.

"Looks like this'll be easy, right?" He said, looking towards the Ninja-Bot. Prowl glanced at Bee before looking back at the teen. _***Something's not right...***_ He thought and looked at both of the human's hands. They seemed to be holding something. The boy suddenly smirked and threw them into the air. A burst of white light flew out of no where and landed right in front of the two bots. Before them stood two creatures, one looked like some sort of red ape like creature with flaming eyebrows, the second appeared to be a sort of lizard with silver metal on it. Both creatures growled and the Autobots took a few steps back.

"Ha! Don't know much about Pokemon eh? Well let me show ya! Darmanitan, Flamthrower! Aargon, Flash Cannon!" The boy said and both creatures launched some sort of attack. The red one shot out a stream of fire and the second shot a sphere of pure white. It hit both Autobots, making them fly back; cracks on both their bodies. The boy and the two "pokemon" walked towards the Autobots, a smirk forming on the boy's face.

"Too bad, you guys were cool, too bad I gotta tear ya apart now, guys let em ha-"

_**THWACK!**_

The boy sudden yelped and fell backwards, holding his now bloody nose. The pokemon and Autobots looked in surprise and looked next to the boy; a now bloody white tennis shoe was next to his head. It was then that some mumbling was heard and faint sounds of swearing as well.

"Dammit all...and I liked that pair too." A female voice said and out from the alleyway behind the Autobots stepped a young human female. She was short, maybe about 5'4'' in height, but appeared to be maybe 15 years of age. She wore a navy blue sweatsuit with light blue on the arms, chest and legs. She wore white fingerless gloves and (Now) a single white tennis show on her left foot. She wore a baseball cap bearing the same colors and the rim casted an eerie shadow over her eyes. Her hair, in contrast to the outfit, was bright fiery red and reached her waist. Her skin was paler than average and her eyes were a bright sky blue color. The female narrowed her eyes before hopping out of the alleyway, cursing and mumbling. She hopped over next to the fallen boy, still awake and nose still bleeding. She picked up her other shoe and slipped it on.

Once the shoe was on, she looked between the boy, his pokemon and the Autobots who both wore very confused expressions on their faceplates. "...'Sup?" Was all she said. Hands in her jacket pockets. The two Autobots looked at her with optic ridges raised before all three of them turned to the boy, who was being helped to his feet by the Darmanitan, Aggron, and two other boys. It was then that the girl fully turned her attention to the delinquents.

"Look boys, I'm tired, you're in trouble and they went through a lot of trouble to get ya." She said, pointing to the Autbots behind her. "So how about this, we all know how this ends. You boys serve your sentence, whatever you stole gets returned and your pokemon go to better homes cause I really doubt they wanted to start stealing in the first place." She said.

Aggron and Darmanitan looked at each other as the boy with the broken nose glared at her. "Like hell! They're MY pokemon! They listen to ME!" He said, as he did, both pokemon flinched. Prowl looked worried as Bumblebee watched with interest. The girl sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Really? Cause it sure doesn't seem like they want to." She said and took a few steps closer and held out her hand. "Come on guys. I promise I'll find you some better homes. Okay?" She said to the pokemon, a smile on her face. The pokemon looked at each other and then at their trainer before walking over to her. She smiled brighter as the pokemon stood next to her and the boys looked shocked, the boy with the broken nose looked down right outraged.

"Why you! How DARE YOU!" He yelled at the girl and pokemon. Then the pokemon glared at their former trainer as the girl simply shrugged, a small smile plastered on her face.

"Hey, their choice, not mine." She said. At that moment, sirens were heard and the group tried to make a run for it, but were stopped when the two Autobts blocked their escape routes. Soon enough, the police arrived and the boys were arrested and their "pokeballs" were handed over to the girl. Just as the Autobots were about to head back, Prowl watched as a large truck drove up next to the girl. She handed the pokeballs to someone within the truck, closed the door, and climbed up to the open trunk Soon enough, the vehicle drove out of sight.

Once the truck was out of sight, Prowl transformers and drove off, following Bumblebee. The drive back was mainly full of Bumblebee freaking out about just what they had seen, the conversation continued once they returned to the plant. The two told Optimus about the experience and by the time they had finished, all of the Autobots were interested.

"So wait, one of them could breath fire?" Bulkhead asked. Prowl nodded and Bumblebee stood next to the large mech.

"And the other one could like fire some sort of light weapon! The human controlling them called it 'Flamethrower' and 'Flash Cannon'." Bumblebee said excitedly. Ratchet crossed his arms while Optimus thought for a moment.

"And what about this human girl?"

"Showed up, tamed the beasts, and left without a word." Prowl said.

Optimus put a hand to his chin and thought for a moment. "Well...it looks like we have a lot more to learn about this world than we thought. Perhaps we should ask Sari about it tomorrow. What matters is that the troublemakers were arrested and taken in and no one was hurt. We'll figure it out tomorrow." He said. The other Autobots nodded and returned to their own rooms. But all of them had a similar thought as they waited for the morning. It was the fact that getting used to everything was going to take a little bit longer than planned.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Enter the Durarara "Trust Me" Ending as ending)<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>JG: AND HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE BRAND NEW BATTLES OF THE GENERATION!<strong>

**Abby: About damn time.**

**JG: Oh Hush you. I hope you guys like the hew BOTG! Read and review!**


	2. Human Compatibility

**_(Enter the Pokemon "We Will Be Heroes" Opening as opening)_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Battle 2: Human Compatibility~<strong>

The following morning was one filled with curious questions still burning through the minds of the Autobots as they waited for Bumblebee to come back with Sari. It was a regular thing, but this time, they needed to know a lot more about what they were dealing with in this world, it's "pokemon" in particular. It didn't take that long for Bumblebee to arrive, the young girl stepping out as Bumblebee transformed. She looked up at the Autobots and smiled.

"I heard you guys had some trouble with pokemon last night?" She asked as Prowl and Bumblebee nodded. Sari smiled a bit more as she was about to speak, but a ring went off; her cell phone. She smiled nervously as she pulled out the device, looking at the caller ID.

"Sorry, it's my Dad." She said.

"No worries, take your time." Optimus said.

Sari nodded as the Autobots waited for her to finish the call in the "Living Room" area while Sari was near the entrance; leaving the Autobots to talk, mainly Bumblebee. "You think they're like some sort of alien life forms that came to earth years ago?" He asked excitedly. Bulkhead shrugged and a few seconds later, Sari walked back over, a look of confusion on her face.

"My Dad says that someone over at Sumdac tower wants to talk to you all." She said. The Autobots seemed confused as well and Prowl was the first to speak.

"Did he say who?"

"No, he just said some important people came over and they all wanted to see you guys."

The Autobots looked at each other once more before they all transformed and went to Sumdac Tower, Sari traveling with Bumblebee. When the group arrived, Prowl saw a car sitting outside the front of the building, and not just any car either. This one was the same large truck as the one used to carry to red haired human he and Bumblebee had seen last night. _***Is**__** the owner of the truck was here?***_ Prowl didn't say anything as the Autobots entered the tower and transformed. Sari walked over to her Father who was talking to a group of six people. When Professor Sumdac noticed, the group did too and they all turned as the Autobots walked over.

"Professor Sumdac, you asked for us?" Optimus asked. Professor Sumdac nodded and spoke a bit excitedly.

"Oh yes I did! I wanted to introduce you to some of my colleagues." he said ans gestured to a group of other professors.

"I would like to introduce you to Professor Oak," An elder man who had greyish hair and wore a red shirt under his white lab coat. "Professor Elm," A younger man with brown hair, glasses, and wore a blue shirt under his lab coat. "Professor Birch," A young man with a beard and wore green shorts and sandles. "Professor Rowan," An elder man with white hair/mustache, and wore a brown coat with a blue vest and black tie. "Professor Juniper," A young woman with light brown hair and wore a green skirt with red sneakers. "And Professor Sycamore." A man with dark grey hair and wore a dark blue shirt under his white lab coat.

"It's a pleasure to met you all." Optimus said, introducing his team. The first one to speak was Professor Sycamore.

"Well, it's a great honor to met you all!" He said. Sari looked at all the other professors a bit confused, but her eyes widened in realization and spoke up.

"Wait a sec, aren't you guys those famous Pokemon Professors?" She said, making the Autobots own optics widen in surprise. Professor Juniper giggled lightly and walked over to Sari.

"Correct. You see, we heard about the incident from last night and since you knew the Autobots so well, we figured that it'd be best to teach them about our world's pokemon." Juniper explained, making Sari smile as she turned to the Autobots.

"You guys are soooo lucky! If there's anyone best suited to help you guys out, it's these guys!" She said.

"Actually...We won't be the ones teaching them." Professor Oak said. Sari turned to him, a look of shock and Oak explained. "The one teaching them is an associate of ours."

"...The red haired girl?" Prowl asked, making all eyes in the room turn towards him. Sycamore nodded and spoke.

"Her name is Abby Parker. She's a special trainer who works with us concerning pokemon both wild and domestic."

"So...that was your truck last night?" Prowl asked. Oak nodded and continued.

"She tends to go off on her own quite a lot. We don't mind as long as she doesn't get herself into too much trouble. Most of the time, she comes back with an orphaned pokemon who eventually winds up being given to a decent and kind trainer."

"Funny, she was actually real intimidating last night." Bumblebee said, making Oak chuckle in embarrassment.

"Well...There's a reason for that."

Sari looked up at him as she and the other waited for him to continue. "You see, other than us, Abby can't stand other humans. For some strange purpose, Abby just...well, she doesn't like humans and much rather prefers pokemon."

"And what about...us?" Ratchet asked. Rowan picked up where Oak left off.

"Same thing. It's odd, but it's not as if she's 'aggressive' towards humans or robots."

"It's just that she much rather prefers pokemon's company." Elm said.

Birch looked around the area and looked towards Oak. "Speaking of which, where is she? She did come with us, right?" He asked and Oak replied.

"She's still in the truck. I'll get her." He said, leaving the tower. Once he, left, Sari looked towards Rowan, arms crossed.

"So, if she doesn't like people, then why would you want her to teach the Autobots?" She asked. Rowan turned towards her and answered.

"Because in a way, both sides may improve in something. The Autobots will learn more about pokemon, and Abby will learn to be more...social." He said. Sari and the Autobots nodded in understanding, the logic did make sense. Footsteps were heard as all eyes turned to Professor Oak who had said trainer walking behind him, looking rather displeased and annoyed, the shadow of her cap blocking her eyes and her arms crossed over to her chest. She stood close to the professors, and far away from both the Autobots and even from Sari. Juniper walked over to the red head and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Abby, say hello to the Autobots." She said, smiling slightly, hopefully. Abby glanced to the Autobots and quickly looked away.

"...Hi." She said softly, but loud enough for them to hear.

Arrangements were soon made and it was decided that Abby was going to remain at the Autobot's base for a few days to get adjusted and start a few beginner lessons. Prowl was to follow the other professors back to the lab and drive Abby over to the base. By the time they had arrived, Prowl saw the large building and took in the surroundings; woods around the entire building and a fenced off area where pokemon flocked freely. Prowl was waiting outside while Abby was packing. He activated a holoform and looked at the pokemon and walked over to the fence. A large feline like pokemon saw him and walked over to him. It was large, black, blue and yellow with red and yellow eyes.

"Hello there." Prowl said, slowly reaching his hand out to it. The pokemon's ears lowered and stepped away slightly. Prowl seemed surprised and pulled his hand away. The pokemon turned it's head and ran towards the building. Prowl looked towards the building and saw the pokemon running towards Abby, who had a white suitcase and a black backpack in hand. The pokemon hopped up and rested its paws on the fence. The red haired trainer looked towards it and placed a hand under it's chin, said pokemon leaning towards the touch affectionately. Prowl watched as said trainer eventually stopped and walked towards him, not all too surprised at the holoform.

"That's Luxray, she doesn't like it when other people try to pet her." She said plainly. Prowl felt guilty and spoke.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

"...Don't worry about it. You're lucky she's not aggressive towards people who try it."

Prowl nodded and before long, the two took off for the base. Neither of them spoke and the entire time, Abby seemed to barely care about what was ahead of them. This was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Enter the Durarara "Trust Me" Ending as ending)<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>JG: Okay, so, things are going a bit slow I know, but I like it. That way it's not like there danger every five ding dong seconds ^^ So yes, a new chapter is up and running and I hope you guys are enjoying it so far ^w^ Read and Review<strong>


	3. Keeping Distance

**_(Enter the Pokemon "We Will Be Heroes" Opening as opening)_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Battle 3: Keeping Distance~<strong>

Prowl and Abby barely spoke during the drive, nor did either of them try to start up a conversation. Abby seemed barely interested in what was happening around her, nor did she seem to so much as care what kind of mischief she was headed into. Prowl acted not to care either, but the truth is that he himself seemed curious about the so called "trainer". He had questions he wanted to ask, but figured the girl would try to dodge the subject or not answer him at all. To her eyes, she was no one worth knowing about, she was a teacher to them, and it should be that way.

But that didn't stop Prowl from wondering. The questions running through his processor were along the lines of "How strong is she?", "What pokemon does she have?". All he wanted to know, but he didn't ask. He saw her take the same orb like objects that contained these pokemon, perhaps those were her pokemon?

Soon enough, the two arrived at the plant, again, no real interest was seen on the red haired female as she stepped off Prowl and headed inside, Prowl transforming and walking in behind her.

Abby looked up at the Autobots who were currently keeping themselves busy while Prowl was getting her. Once the duo walked in though, all e-...er, optics, were on the girl. Optimus stood from where he say and walked over to her, smiling slightly, a vain attempt to lighten the mood.

"Miss Parker. I just wanted to say thank you for co-operating and helping us learn your way of these 'Pokemon'. If you'd like, you can take the rest of the day to yourself and perhaps we can start tomorrow?" The young leader said, trying to be respectful. The girl looked up at him and adjusted the sleeves of her jacket before replying.

"That's fine by me. We can start in the afternoon...And by the way, don't call me 'Miss Parker'. I feel like an old lady. Just call me 'Abby', kay?" She said.

"Sure...You'll be in the room at the far end of the right hall." Optimus said, gesturing in the direction of her assigned room.

Abby muttered a thanks before walking in the direction. As she walked, Abby started to hear something behind her. The girl stopped suddenly and felt someone bump into her from behind, clearly not expecting the red head to stop so suddenly. Abby turned around and crossed her arms at the sight of none other than Sari Sumdac, on the ground. "Ouch...warn someone when you stop so suddenly." The eight year old said, looking back up, only to see that Abby had started walking away again.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Sari said, catching up to the trainer who paid no mind. By the time Sari had caught up, Abby had already walking into her own room and was about to close the door.

"Abby, hold up! I wanna ask you something!" Sari said, finally making the girls top in her tracks. She seemed to think about it and sighed, her shoulders dropping as she did such and turned to Sari.

"What's up kiddo?" She asked. Sari smiled, finally getting the trainer's attention.

"Soo, you brought pokemon, right?"

"Yup."

"You wanna battle?"

"Got your own pokemon?"

"Uh...No."

"Then nope."

Before Sari could say anything else, the door closed and the eight year old just stood there, confused. Meanwhile, Abby put her stuff down and sat on the makeshift bed, rubbing her eyes._***...This is gonna be a long few days...***_ Abby thought tiredly and lied down. She had the rest of the day to herself and she preferred to spend it alone. A sigh escaped her as she removed her cap, granting her messy hair the freedom it deserved. The next thing to remove were her gloves and tennis shoes; both of which she placed by her belongings. Then her jacket was removed which revealed a white tank top which she tossed over to everything else. Abby lied back down and placed one arm over her eyes, she wasn't drifting off...she just needed to think things over.

Outside the trainer's room, Sari walked back to where the Autobots were. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were the first to take notice and both turned towards her. "So, are you gonna battle?" Bumblebee asked, hopefully. Sari shook her head and shrugged.

"She asked if I had my own pokemon. I said I didn't and she just denied almost instantly." Sari explained, Bumblebee crossing his arms.

"Well that's lame. If she has her own then she could have just let you borrow them." The yellow Autobot said.

To say that Bumblebee was interested in pokemon was an understatement. Bumblebee seemed obsessed with the idea of pokemon, especially battling. Both him and Sari thought of the idea of Battle like it was a long forgotten ritual meant to bring the ultimate power, or something along those lines. Sari had gotten the idea of trying to battle Abby just so that both her and Bumblebee could see a battle hands on. Bulkhead was more eager in seeing a pokemon in general. Optimus sighed and turned towards the three.

"Guys, I bet that even if Sari had any pokemon, Abby would still refuse. You heard the professors, she's not quite...well social." He explained. Truth be told, Optimus himself was curious about pokemon. Unlike his yellow companion, he managed to contain his curiosity through research on the Earth's internet. What he found was very interesting. Like that most starting trainers had a choice to pick a pokemon of their very own, provided by the Professors and they only ranged from Water, Fire, and Grass. What that meant he wasn't all too sure, but the idea was fun to think about.

Both Bumblebee and Sari sighed in defeat, knowing that the Prime was most likely correct about his assumption. Ratchet groaned from his place at at work table and stood up. "If you two are that obsessed about it, then why not see if there's something on TV about it?" The medic asked. Out of all of the Autobots, Ratchet seemed the least interested about pokemon. Yes, the idea peaked his curiosity, but not that much to do research or become obsessed about it. Just one more thing about Earth he didn't really want to know about.

The two in question seemed confused for a moment before they headed for the TV, excitedly. It was only then that they discovered that Prowl was already there and it was already set to a sort of Pokemon related channel where a battle was taking place. The two in question took their own seats next to the ninja bot who seemed to not mind that much, eyes glued to the screens and grinning like idiots.

Prowl seemed to be more interested into what it takes to take care of a pokemon. He wanted to understand them and take care of them. He had found that "Luxray" absolutely amazing, but stunned when he learned that it didn't like contact with other people...well, most people at least.

The rest of the evening was spent watching the battles and listening to Bumblebee and Sari's cheering or booing for one trainer. Before long, Bumblebee had taken Sari back to her home and the Autobots had started to go to their own separate rooms. The girl currently residing with them was awake and going over some of the lesson plans she had made for the Autobots. She agreed to be a teacher, she didn't say that she'd go easy on them.

None of them heard the patter of feet swiftly enter the base. None of them saw a small shadow scurry around and eventually wedge itself into one of the control panals.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Enter the Durarara "Trust Me" Ending as ending)<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>JG: Okay so, new chappie *Does happy dance* And also some news. I gotz a review asking for the chapters to be longer. Here's the ling. Word wise, this chapter is longer than the original chap 3 of the original BOTG. When I think "Long Fanfic", I think word count. The count for this chapter is 1,445 as I type this, so yeah. And when this is posted the total amount of words will most likely be higher than 4,000. So that's all I wanted to say for now ^^ Read and Review!<strong>


	4. Little Rascal Part 1

**_(Enter the Pokemon "We Will Be Heroes" Opening as opening)_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Battle 4: Little Rascal Part 1~<strong>

"So, are we gonna battle?"

"Oh by...for the fourteenth time, _no_."

Bumblebee crossed his arms and huffed hearing the red head girl's reply as she set up for the first lesson. Diagrams and a few of those "pokeballs" set out on a table on the Autobot's "coffee table". All through the morning, Bumblebee had practically bombarded the trainer with the same theme of questions involving pokemon battles. All of which, Abby had replied with the exact same answer. Sari hadn't asked as many question on the other hand, mainly stopping her questionnaire at around the fifth time she had asked. But that didn't stop him from trying one more time.

"But you brought your pokemon! At least simulate a battle!"

"Not mine, Bee." Was all the girl said, her back now fully turned to him.

Bumblebee looked displeased by that, but Bulkhead raised an optic ridge. "They aren't yours?" He asked. Abby answered, still having her back to the Autobots.

"They're from the lab. They were meant to be teaching pokemon. I don't have my own team." Was all she said, grabbing a teaching baton and tapping the edge of the diagram, getting the attention of the other Autobots and Sari who sat on Bumblebee's knee.

"Okay, first things first, pay attention and listen well. Our first lesson will be the standard basics of pokemon. What might that be? Types." Abby said, showing a diagram that depicted eighteen rectangles with words imprinted in them.

"Pokemon are creatures that vary in size, color, species, and most importantly; types. A type is a sort of second power pokemon have that determines their own moves and even their effectiveness in battle. There are eighteen types total and each of them have advantages and weaknesses to one another." Abby started, Optimus speaking after she had finished her sentence.

"How so?" He asked. Abby thought for a quick second before grabbing two of the pokeballs and placing down her baton.

"Good question, let me show you ." She said, tossing the two into the air. That familiar light shone from the two objects and struck the ground. Once it faded, two creatures stood there. One looked like a some sort of red/orange lizard creature and the tip of it's tail had a flame burning strong. The second looked like a sort of penguin colored mainly blue and had four white circles on it's stomach. The pokeballs returned to Abby's hands as the Autobots stared at the two new pokemon in amazment.

"Say hi to Charmeleon and Prinplup. Charmeleon is a pure fire type pokemon, holding the power of fire. Prinplup is a pure water type, holding the power of water. Now, pop quiz. You're challenged to a battle and have to choose one of these two, which pokemon will be the best one to use?" Abby asked. Bumblebee looked like he was confident and the proud smirk on his face proved that.

"Fire all the way! I'd pick Charmeleon!" He said. In response, Charmeleon's shoulders slumped and gave a weird look to Bumblebee as both it and Primplup looked back at Abby, both with a raised brow. Out of no where, Abby pulled out a red card with what appeared to be a picture of a yellow thumbs down and mimicked the sound of a buzzer.

"Wrong. The correct answer would be Prinplup." She said, both pokemon turning back and crossing their arms (flippers) and nodded in agreement. Bumblebee gave a surprised expression. Before he could say much, Abby continued.

"While with proper training, Charmeleon could beat Prinplup, but if we're talking about types, water will put out fire. Water has an advantage over fire." Abby said, pulling out the pokeballs and a red light shone this time, making both pokemon disappear. Abby then grabbed two more and called them out. The first pokemon was a sort of large dragonfly looking pokemon colored mainly a bright red/orange color. The second pokemon was a small bird colored a dark blue with a red face and white underbelly.

"This is Yanma and Taillow. Yanma is a pure bug type pokemon. Taillow is a flying and normal type. Pop quiz; which pokemon has the disadvantage in the battle?" Abby asked. Bumblebee didn't say anything, but Sari actually started reaching her hand up, knowing the answer. Abby looked to her and nodded, telling the child to answer.

"Yanma, right?" Sari asked. Again, out of no where, Abby pulled out a green card with a picture of a yellow thumbs up. "Ding ding, kiddo is right." Abby said, Sari smiling in response.

"Bug types have a disadvantage towards Flying types." The red haired trainer said. At that moment, it seemed that Taillow saw something and flew up, landing on Abby's shoulder.

"Ta! Taillow ta!" It screeched, pointing to something behind the concrete couch. Abby raised her brow and looked to see something peeking out of a corner; something small and yellow. The Autobots took noticed and turned as well. The sudden movement of all of the robotic organisms caused the yellow spec to take off, Taillow flying off after it.

"T-Taillow?! Stop!" Abby called out, but the small bird kept on flying, sharply turning the corner. The red haired trainer suddenly got off the table and headed after both Taillow and the yellow spec; hearing the large patter of footsteps behind her told the trainer that the Autobots were following behind her. There was a sudden strange sound, something along the lines of an electric wire sparking which was soon followed by a loud screech. Abby saw Taillow quickly flying frantically out of a room not that far ahead and practically slam into the red haired trainer's chest. Abby had the wind knocked out of her and skidded back, arms wrapping around the bird pokemon that had practically tackled her. The Autobots soon caught up and looked down at her, Ratchet was the first to speak.

"What was that about?!" He asked. Abby didn't reply, too busy looking at the Taillow wrapped in her arms, staring at it's wing. It appeared to have been wounded, badly. There was loud sparking sounds coming front the room Taillow had quickly flown out of. Taking a deep breath, Abby walked over and peeked into the room.

One of the control panels was sparking violently, some sparks even taking on physical power and breaking pieces of rusted metal off of the the device. Sari and the Autobots peeked in behind her, watching the light show. "What the..." Sari started, not entirely sure about what to say.

"...Something's not right." Abby muttered, and saw something started to slowly move by her. She looked up and saw Bumblebee edging his way over to the control panel.

"What are you doing?!" Abby whispered/shouted at the yellow bot who glanced down at her. "What're you whispering about, it's not li-" Before he could say anything else, the sound of an explosion erupted and all heads turned to the small yellow spec that seemed to jump out of the control panel. Abby looked at the creature before them before speaking.

"A...Pikachu?..."

"What? That tiny thing caused all of that? It's so cute though!" Bumblebee chuckled, taking one small step towards the pokemon. The yellow rodent suddenly started to spark and attacked, sending a large streak of lightning towards the yellow bot, hitting him dead on. Once the attacked ended, Bumblebee staggered backwards, out of the room, and leaned against the wall; eyes glazed over and sparks all over his body.

"W...What the f-frag what that?!" He said. Abby groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Pikcahu...also known as the _electric_ mouse pokemon." She said, Optimus looking between Bumblebee, the Pikachu, and Abby before speaking.

"What do we do? It'll attack if we get near it." He asked. Abby thought for a moment before kneeling down at Sari and at the very least trying to smile. "Do me a favor? I've got a first aid kid with my stuff, patch up Taillow for me?" Abby asked, gently placing Taillow into the eight year old's arms who managed to hold the bird properly. Abby then stood back up and addressed the other Autobots.

"Today's lesson's over. We'll continue tomorrow." She said, taking a step into the room, before she abruptly turned around.

"And no one come into this room, bye bye." She said before closing the electronic door. All of the Autobots and Sari stared in shock at what the trainer had just done.

"Is she insane?!" Bumblebee said, managing to recover from the attack (Despite that some sparks still came off his body)

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Enter the Durarara "Trust Me" Ending as ending)<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>JG: Glad to see that Abby's still a bit mental 8D So yeah, I decided to split this part into two. ^^ Read and review!<strong>


End file.
